Rubio y Lavanda
by Daniel99
Summary: Porque de seguro ellos la han pasado muy bien juntos [Colección de drabbles y viñetas sobre Miyako y Takeru a tráves de sus años de amistad]
1. Nuevos vecinos

**Lo tenía pensado escribir después de crear mi primer fic Miyakeru, "Travesía al Centro Comercial". Simplemente estos dos merecen más tiempo juntos **

**Drabbles y viñetas de fan dedicado para fans. Disfrútenlo.**

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Nuevos vecinos**

Para muchos, incómodo. El aire azotando todo tu rostro, creando cosquillas difíciles de ignorar y alborotando el cabello. No es nada agradable estar al lado de la ventana mientras el auto avanza incluso a más de setenta.

Para él, no. Dormitar para él es algo sencillo aun a esta velocidad. Las brisas de aire mucho menos le molesta, si tiene en cuenta que lleva más de cuarenta minutos con la misma posición. Siempre lo consigue al instante.

Aparentaba estar tranquilo con esto, aunque lo ha estado esperando bastante. Una sonrisa se formó tras pensarlo.

Despertó al momento de llegar justo al edificio donde vivirían a partir de ahora. Bajó del auto después de que su mamá hiciera lo mismo, masajeándose el cuello por la pequeña siesta.

Mientras algunos hombres trasladaban los muebles hacia su nuevo apartamento, estaba dando un vistazo al edificio. Nada nuevo que no haya visto antes; casi todas las residencias son iguales por fuera.

_A excepción de los vecinos._

Pensó mientras veía los alrededores de la zona. Sonrió. Tal vez no haya estado en este lugar exactamente, pero le alegraba volver a Odaiba después de mucho. Ver a su hermano y a sus viejos amigos le pone muy feliz.

¿Y quién sabe? También se puede hacer nuevas amistades, ¿verdad?

Tenía ganas de ver su nuevo hogar, así que estaba por subir hacia su piso antes de ser interrumpido.

Una chica iba apresurada con una caja algo grande tapándole la cara, esquivando a las personas que bajaban.

— ¡Disculpen, disculpen, disculpen! —exclamaba mientras subía las escaleras.

Takeru vio la escena con una pizca de curiosidad. La chica no se preocupó por como la caja le tapaba toda la cara, aunque pudo ver el color lavanda de su cabello. Supuso que lo que vaya a hacer era importante.

Ya después, dentro de otro apartamento.

— ¿Te enteraste? Tenemos nuevos vecinos —dijo cierta chica mientras revisaba una computadora.

—Creo que sí. Vi a algunas personas subiendo sus cosas hasta el edificio de abajo —respondió un chico de cabello castaño.

— ¿Te causa curiosidad?

—Un poco —supo a qué se dirigía su amiga, puede ser más curiosa que él en ciertas cosas.

A decir verdad, a ella también le daba curiosidad. No lo había visto, tan solo pudo ver su cabello rubio antes de subir.

_Ojalá pueda conocerlo._


	2. Impaciencia

**Impaciencia**

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Y por qué no? ¿Por qué no me lo puedes decir?

El rubio solo se rascó la cabeza de vergüenza. Su nueva amiga ya llevaba casi todo el camino a casa preguntando sobre el Digimundo.

Es que explicarlo parecía fácil, pero la realidad era otra. Mucho tiempo, y ahora no lo tenía.

—E-es… complicado —sonrió avergonzado por su respuesta, por más que fuera cierta.

— ¡No me digas que es complicado! ¡Los vi salir de la computadora! ¡De la nada! Sé que fue extraño. Solo explícame qué pasó allá —inquirió otra vez Miyako.

Caminaba en el medio, entre Takeru e Iori. El rubio aún daba esas miradas de disculpas, mientras el castaño los veía charlar.

— ¡Iori-kun! ¿Por qué no me ayudas? —se quejó con su pequeño amigo.

—Miyako-san, creo que debes dejar tranquilo a Takeru-san. Si él nos dijo iremos al Digimundo, solo debemos esperar, ¿está bien? —respondió de inmediato.

— ¡No hables como adulto y apóyame, por favor!

—Miyako-san. Iori-kun —retomó Takeru— Lamento no decirles mucho ahora. Les prometo que mañana, todas sus dudas serán resueltas.

Les sonrió para dejarlos conformes. Iori asintió. Pero Miyako seguía dando esa mirada disconforme.

_Tiene derecho._

Pensó Takeru. Él mismo habría interrogado de esa forma a quien sea que supiera del Digimundo hace tres años. Solo que no fue así. En ese momento, él y sus amigos estaban solos.

Ahora, hay tres elegidos más. Tres chicos que enfrentarían los problemas que él ya había enfrentado.

Está feliz de que haya más elegidos como él.

¿El problema? Es que pasarán por los mismos peligros que él experimentó o peor. No desearía algo como eso a nadie; sobre todo a quienes acaba de conocer.

Llegaron a su edificio respectivo. Se despidió de sus nuevos amigos antes de que ellos siguieran subiendo; pero antes de eso, Miyako le dirigió unas palabras más.

—Takeru-kun, tienes que asegurarme que valdrá la pena ir.

El rubio no supo qué contestarle en ese momento, y tampoco fue necesario; Iori se disculpó por el comportamiento de su amiga y jaló de su brazo para que dejara de incomodarlo.

Takeru se les quedó viendo hasta que se marcharon, pensando en lo que la pelimorada acababa de decir.

_Valió la pena estar ahí._

Sonrió.

Y con mucha seguridad, pensó, que también para ella valdrá la pena.


	3. Dos minutos

**No perderé el ritmo, no perderé el ritmo, no perderé el ritmo…**

* * *

**Dos minutos**

Solo una semana pasó desde el inicio de clases, y esa era la rutina que ya todos sabían: clases terminadas, se reunían en la sala de computadoras e iban al Digimundo a cumplir su deber.

Hikari tenía que hablar con su hermano primero, y Daisuke de seguro fue a esperarla. Con solo pensarlo sonrió si su amigo castaño lo hiciera.

Deslizó la puerta de dicha sala y vio que no fue el primero en llegar. Miyako ya estaba ahí sentada frente al computador, esperando a que se encienda, con Poromon viendo el aparato.

— ¡Hola, Miyako-san! —entró y cerró la puerta.

— ¡Takeru-kun! ¿Sabes dónde están los demás?

—Hikari-chan dijo que iba a hablar con su hermano. Y Daisuke-kun… —creía que acompañaba a Hikari, pero puede estar equivocado.

— ¡No me digas! En donde quiera que esté Hikari-san —comentó, con un tono de sarcasmo, mientras hacía lo suyo en la computadora.

— ¡Takeru! —escuchó a Patamon, que se fue a sus brazos y recibiéndolo.

Upamon y Chibimon estaban cerca a la puerta, y Tailmon dormitada sobre uno de los estantes.

— ¿Llevas mucho esperando? —volvió su mirada a Miyako.

—No, llegué justo antes que tú. Creo que soy la primera en llegar siempre —dijo con una sonrisa.

—"¿Siempre?" Solo llevamos una semana —arqueó la boca simulando una sonrisa.

— ¡Oh, déjame sentir responsable! —dijo fingidamente indignada, lo que hizo a Takeru reír.

—¡Ya eres responsable, Miyako-san! Estás en el club de computación y eres la sucesora de Koushiro-san. No me imagino cuanto trabajo tendrás después.

—No es para tanto —apareció un leve sonrojo— Además, hay chicos más calificados para el puesto…

—Pues ese puesto lo ocupas tú —la interrumpió— Y si hay chicos más calificados, serían mucho más mayores. Créeme, soy muy lento para entender estas cosas —habló con fingida pena.

—No creas que es difícil —siguiéndole el juego, y tuvo un pensamiento vago— Yo podría enseñarte, de verdad.

—Me gustaría que mi profesora fueses tú —añadió— Koushiro-san cree que recuerdo lo que me explicaba antes en el Digimundo.

Ambos rieron, pues entendían muy bien. Ambos conocían bastante al pelirrojo, así que también conocen sus defectos, que son pocos.

El sonido de sus D-3 llamó la atención de los dos. La chica enfatizó su mirada en la computadora, era un SOS; otro digimon de sus amigos estaba en peligro. Takeru se preguntaba dónde estaban los demás, viendo el reloj y dándose cuenta de una cosa: solo estuvo dos minutos desde que entró y charló con Miyako.

Pareció enfrascado en la charla, porque no le importó el tiempo. Pero ahora sí, y se concentró en la pantalla buscando la zona desde donde fue enviado el mensaje.

* * *

**Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer este pequeño capítulo.**

**Ahora que las cosas están bastante tensas en muchos lugares del mundo, lo mejor sería escuchar a sus superiores y cuidar a sus familias en casa, donde están sanos y salvos.**

**Nos leemos hasta la próxima.**


	4. Operación y dulces

**Operación y dulces**

Primera vibración. Repentino y efímero, tanto que no lo había sentido.

Patamon estaba casi en medio de la cama, así que tampoco lo escuchó.

Segunda vibración. La misma intensidad, pero pudo escucharlo esta vez. Solo que el hecho fue que no prestaba atención.

—Takeru, ¿escuchaste eso? —preguntó Patamon, algo ocupado también.

— ¿Ah? —reaccionó. Él estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, estudiando. Y su compañero pensando cuáles de las bolsas de dulces comer primero.

— ¿No lo escuchaste? —repitió la pregunta. Viendo que su amigo negó, siguió con su pequeño dilema.

—Si quieres te ayudo con eso, Patamon —se levantó intentando relajarse unos minutos.

—No, ya sé por dónde empezar —comenzó a sorber del jugo en bolsa.

—Espero no salgas volando como Poromon después —comentó Takeru recordando como el pequeño digimon reaccionó por primera tomando aquella bebida.

Tercera vibración. Ahora perceptible para los dos.

—Creo que fue eso. Lo que escuché —aclaró esta vez.

—Estaba tan concentrado que ignoré mi D-Terminal —cogió el aparato de la misma mesa donde estaba estudiando— Qué extraño. Es de Miyako-san.

— ¿Miyako te envió un mensaje?

—Me envió tres.

[18:31] **Inoue Miyako: **_Takeru-kun, ¿crees que puedes ayudarme en algo?_

[18:31] **Inoue Miyako: **_Es urgente. Cosas como esta me pasa solo una vez en la vida._

[18:33] **Inoue Miyako: **_Estoy bajando a tu piso. Cuento con tu apoyo._

— ¿Ah? Está viniendo… —escuchó el timbre del apartamento y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola y encontrándose con ella.

— ¡Eh! No estoy leíste mis mensajes, Takeru-kun. Pareces como si no te esperabas que viniera —no sonaba tan molesta, sino más impaciente.

—Los acabo de leer. ¿Qué sucede, Miyako-san?

—Algo realmente malo, no te imaginarás.

_Parece decepcionada de sí misma._

Creyó Takeru por como actuaba. Entonces sí es algo realmente malo.

— ¡Dejé mi D-3 en la escuela! —Bueno… es malo desde un sentido, así que no la culpa— ¡Debo buscarlo y necesito que me ayudes con esto! ¡Por favor!

Rio internamente. No podía decir que sus peculiaridades eran extrañas, y el que tomara su mano para convencerlo era una peculiaridad nueva que aprende de ella.

— Está bien. Te ayudo —sonrió también como respuesta.

— ¡Muy bien, vamos! ¡Espera! ¿No tendrás problemas con tu madre? —dijo preocupada.

—Descuida, mi mamá viene tarde de trabajar hoy, así que no hay problema. Pero creo que deberías decirle algo a tus padres.

—Me dijeron que no tendría problemas si no llego tarde para cenar. ¿Vamos?

—Sí, voy por mi D-3 e iremos. Patamon, saldré un momento.

— ¿Puedes comprarme un dulce cuando regreses?

* * *

— Muy bien, aferrémonos al plan. "Operación D-3" en marcha.

—No me lo explicaste. ¿Y "Operación D-3"?

— Es el nombre del plan para recuperar mi D-3. Yo iré adelante y tú vigilarás desde atrás.

—Está bien —Miyako abrió la puerta de reja y avanzaron con discreción hasta llegar el complejo

—Los vigilantes no se esfuerzan demasiado, ¿no lo crees, Takeru-kun? —habló en un susurro.

—No estaría tan seguro —le señaló uno luz al final del pasillo. Por suerte, ellos estaban al otro extremo y siguieron por otro pasillo— Era su linterna.

—Lo sé, otra vez me equivoqué. Rodeemos —avanzaban casi de puntillas y sin chirridos— Oye, si lo piensas bien, somos responsables de un crimen: entrar ilegalmente a la escuela de noche.

—No es la primera vez, Miyako-san. Recuerda el día de picnic, el día donde rescatamos a Hikari-chan, cuando ustedes entraron con Sora un sábado.

—Creo que somos criminales profesionales —rio Takeru.

— ¿Y quién sería la mente maestra?

—Todos nosotros, es obvio —respondió, causando gracia a ambos— Por cierto, ¿qué pasó ese día? ¿Por qué no viniste? —empezaron a subir las escaleras.

— ¡Oh, ese día! Me quedé dormido.

—Eso lo esperaría de Daisuke, ¿pero de ti? —lo dijo con gracia, a lo que Takeru solo tuvo que contenerse una pequeña risa.

—No es tan malo. Y no suele pasarme —llegaron a la puerta de la sala de computación.

—Yo la abro —giró la llave sin tanta brusquedad para evitar llamar la atención— Bien, ahora déjame recordar donde lo dejé.

—Y, ¿cómo lo olvidaste? Hoy no entraste al Digimundo con nosotros —la ayudaba a buscarlo también.

— ¡Oh! Nada de otro mundo. Solo lo olvidé y ya —seguía buscándolo, esperando que no volviera a preguntar.

—Daisuke-kun tampoco fue con nosotros esta vez —había ido con Hikari, Iori y Koushiro en esta ocasión— Era su turno de limpiar el salón de clases.

—Eso lo explica. No vino a tiempo, y lo vimos cuando ustedes ya terminaron —habló justo antes de encontrar su dispositivo, alzándolo— ¡Bingo!

— ¡Miyako-san! —no alzó la voz, pero le advirtió sobre no exaltarse en estos momentos.

—Perdón. Ya podemos irnos —salieron del salón y cerró con llave.

* * *

—Uff, no fue difícil, ¿cierto? Gracias por ayudarme —ya estaban volviendo a su edificio.

—De nada. Creo que cualquiera pudo ayudarte.

—Sí, pero no sería igual. Daisuke me estaría molestando e Iori no es tan fácil de convencer. Y Hikari-san no vive tan cerca de aquí.

—Hay algo que me doy cuenta. Dijiste que viste a Daisuke-kun cuando terminamos la misión de hoy, pero él estaba afuera del salón con Chibimon, lo que significa que él ya había llegado.

— ¿No te dije? Se me pasó ese detalle.

— ¿Estaban haciendo algo? Estaba un poco molesto; y tú, alegre.

—Ah, bueno, solo jugábamos un rato.

— ¿Y por qué se molestó?

—Es un mal perdedor porque le gané los dulces que apostamos.

— ¿Y cuál era el juego? —preguntó curioso.

—Quién parpadea primero, pierde. Fueron tres largos minutos —se frotó los ojos por instinto. Cuando respondió ya habían llegado al edificio— Espera, vamos a la tienda un rato. Patamon dijo que le compraras algo.

— ¡Oh, es verdad! Gracias por recordarme.

—Descuida, yo lo invito. Es lo menos que puedo hacer como agradecimiento.


	5. Lo que falta

Solo tengo que decir… que ni la cuarentena me detiene. Seguimos con esta serie de drabbles.

* * *

**Lo que falta**

No era el frío, solo era una ligera brisa que para algunos sería fresca y confortante, como en el caso de Takeru.

El sonido de fondo de la ciudad mezclada con el viento daba una sensación que solo puedes sentirlo sin esperarlo. Y era la misma sensación que experimentaba Takeru en ocasiones.

Las suaves brisas de verano por las noches te transmitían alguna especie de paz, que difícilmente alguien más lo comprenda. Pero de algo estaba seguro: no era el frío.

Entonces, ¿por qué veía a Miyako temblar sus brazos? La vio apoyada en los barandales cuando subía a su departamento. Iba a saludarla hasta que vio esos pequeños movimientos.

Lo pensó primero, por qué lo hacía. ¿Tenía que ver con el plan de mañana? Era lo más seguro, sentía su expresión preocupada después de la reunión de hoy. Pero no quiso quedarse con alguna duda; fue ahí mismo a averiguarlo.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Miyako-san?

— ¿Eh? ¿Takeru-kun? —volteó rápido, pero sin mostrarse nerviosa— ¡Ah! Yo… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno, te vi temblar —sonó avergonzado ya que implicaba que la haya estado viendo sin que notara su presencia.

Miyako solo estaba pensando si darle una excusa para dejar la conversación; no se dio cuenta del tono del chico ni de su expresión avergonzada.

—Verás… —se rascaba la nuca mientras aún buscaba alguna excusa.

_¿Es necesario mentirle?_

¿Por qué pensó en eso? Porque eso era lo que iba a hacer: mentirle.

Se dio unos golpecitos en las mejillas con las palmas; así no era ella. No podía hacerle eso a él.

— ¡Miyako-san! ¿Está todo bien? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez más preocupado.

— ¡Ah! —ahora sí le prestó atención.

Ya lo decidió. Suspiró antes de…

—Estoy preocupada —suspiró otra vez para después volver a apoyarse en el barandal— Mañana… entraremos a la base del Digimon Kaiser, cualquier cosa puede pasar y… —no quería mirarlo.

Todos sus amigos tienen algo que ella desea mucho en estos momentos.

_Determinación_

Misma palabra que escuchó de Hikari hoy.

¿Le hacía falta? ¿Por qué era fácil para sus compañeros sentirlo?

De seguro son más fuertes que ella, es lo que había pensado.

—Lo siento, no quiero tenerte acá a que escuches mis tonterías.

Supuso que eso le confundiría aún más. Pero la verdad era que no debía mantenerlo acá a escuchar sus problemas. Era algo que ella misma debía resolver.

—Yo no creo que sean tonterías —habló Takeru posicionándose en el barandal, compartiendo la vista de las calles— Yo también estoy preocupado por lo que pueda pasar. Esta misión quizá sea la más difícil de todas —y no era mucho decirlo así, le estaba dando vueltas al asunto— Pero iremos juntos, eso nos garantiza la seguridad de todos.

_¿Por qué lo dice confiadamente? ¿Acaso no tiene miedo?_

— ¿No temes a que algo pueda salir mal?

—Si eso sucede, todos estaremos apoyando y dando nuestro esfuerzo para salir adelante.

— ¿Y si alguien sale herido? —preguntó de nuevo, viéndolo preocupada por un instante y después ocultar su rostro.

—Lo llevaremos. Nadie tiene que quedarse atrás.

—Pero, es que…

—Miyako-san —su tono tendió a ser algo serio, pero sin resaltar— No hay nada de malo en estar preocupado, eso significa que te preocupas por nosotros también, y por nuestros compañeros.

_¿Lo estaba haciendo?_

¿Realmente así pensaba Takeru? ¿Cómo es que él puede verlo de esa manera?

—No quisiera quedarme detrás de ustedes, mientras se enfrentan al peligro. No tengo esa…

Eso último no lo podía decir, incluso bajó la voz para que no escuchara las últimas palabras.

—Si por alguna razón llegara a pasar, te apoyaremos.

—Con la posible excepción de Daisuke —lo dijo sin pensar, pero le dio una pequeña risa al rubio.

—Él sería el primero —la pelimorada la miró dudosa— Bueno, tal vez el segundo, pero estará para ti. Todos nosotros nos apoyaremos.

Bajó la mirada, pensativa. No le diría su verdadero problema a Takeru, por qué era tan difícil tener esa determinación que él tenía. Pero agradecía que haya estado en ese momento, dándole palabras de consuelo, por más que no supiera de donde venía esa preocupación. Si algo malo pasaba, sabía que sería su culpa.

—Gracias, Takeru-kun, necesitaba a alguien que me escuchara.

Takeru le dijo que para eso estaba él, pero no se creía que era todo. Le daría su tiempo, si ella no estaba a dispuesta a contarle, tampoco a iba a presionarle. Todo sucederá en su debido tiempo.

* * *

Estaba reviviendo viejos tiempos, viendo 02, pero esta vez subtitulado. Y al ver el capítulo del campamento, se me ocurrió hacer un capítulo con ellos dos [headcanon] teniendo una charla antes del suceso.

Gracias por pasarse un momento en leer y espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la siguiente oportunidad, nos leemos


	6. Plática entre susurros

**Seguimos adelante, sin importar qué.**

* * *

**Plática entre susurros**

— ¿No puedes dormir?

— ¿Ah?

Pasó de estar sumido en sus pensamientos, en buscar a quien le pertenece esa voz.

Todos estaban durmiendo, aun con algunos ronquidos, en especial el del Daisuke, quien estaba más cerca a los digimon, pero parecía que ellos podían descansar sin problemas. Todos lo hacían, excepto él.

Y ahora Miyako estaba igual que él.

¿Cuánto es que lleva despierta? ¿Y cuánto supo que él lo estaba?

—Estabas despierta —no era una pregunta, solo quería saber cuánto tiempo lo estaba.

La chica rio nerviosa.

—Solo recién. ¿No puedes dormir por sus ronquidos? —señaló con la mirada al chico de cabello alborotado.

Se preguntó si esta vez lo dijo en serio o fue un comentario gracioso. Aunque por su tono de voz, supo que era lo segundo.

—No es eso —sonriendo por lo que dijo y susurrando— Estaba pensando.

—Oh. ¿En qué? ¡Digo, si quieres hablar de eso! —bajó su tono de voz moderadamente.

Ambos seguían recostados en sus sacos de dormir, ella acomodándose para verlo bien. No estaban tan separados; muchos digimon estaban con ellos, eran pequeñas las islas.

Takeru volteó a verla también.

— ¿Pasó algo en la base del Digimon Kaiser? Vi que tenías una marca en la cara, como si fuera de un golpe.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó primero, había pensado que Iori le pudo haber comentado del que se fue repentinamente de las celdas donde liberaban a los prisioneros, pero eso era lo único que sabía— Sí, fue de un golpe.

— ¿Daisuke te contagió con su torpeza? —lo dijo con un tono medio entre lo sarcástico y lo serio.

—Me topé con el Digimon Kaiser —respondió.

— ¿Eh? ¿Con el Kaiser? —preguntó sorprendida, entonces…— Ese golpe te lo hizo él.

—Sí, pero ya no siento dolor —tocó la mejilla donde cayó el látigo— Y la hinchazón también bajó.

—Fue suerte que te toparas con él.

_No fue cuestión de suerte, Miyako-san._

Iba a ser su respuesta, no obstante…

—Iori me lo dijo, que te separaste de ellos, con Patamon. ¡Por favor, no le digas nada a él!

—Descuida, yo tampoco le dije a nadie de mi encuentro con el Kaiser. Era algo que quería.

— ¿Por qué?

_Devimon…_

—Chimeramon —a Miyako se le puso los pelos de punta con solo escuchar el nombre de ese monstruo. No era un digimon para ella— Usó las extremidades de los digimon de nuestros amigos para crear esa cosa. Es imperdonable, eso y todo el dolor que está causando.

— ¿Decidiste enfrentarlo cuando viste al digimon?

—No sabía de él hasta que se abrió un enorme hueco causado por su ataque. Es difícil de creer que una cosa así tenga vida.

Miyako solo asintió por las palabras de su amigo. No lo veía mal que haya ido a solo a buscarlo, aun cuando no se lo dijo directamente; era fácil sacar esa conclusión.

—Entonces, ¿tendremos a un Daisuke versión 2.0? —rio por lo bajo sin incomodar a los otros. Su vecino hizo lo mismo.

—Creo que puedes llamarme así —le gustó su forma de bromear— Pero Daisuke-kun seguirá siendo el primero y nuestro único Daisuke-kun —le dijo sonriendo.

—Y así quiero que se mantenga. Que solo haya un Daisuke —siguió irónicamente— Pero tú seguirás siendo nuestro Takeru-kun. No pido más de ti que eso —terminó con una sonrisa.

Takeru asintió, suponiendo a que se refería con que no cambiara para mal. Estaba seguro de que no lo haría.

* * *

**Primero que nada… ¡mil disculpas por la inactividad! No niego que estos meses han sido algo difíciles, aun cuando prometí que no afectaría al momento de escribir en FF.**

**Pero, bueno, dejando de eso a un lado, pude continuar con mi serie de drabbles, que aún tiene para el rato.**

**Nos leeremos pronto y cuídense. Bye-bye.**


End file.
